The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus and more particularly relates to a technique of detecting removal of option devices configured to be attachable/detachable to/from a body portion of the image forming apparatus.
In general, an image forming apparatus is provided with various option devices, such as a post-processing device. The option devices are configured to be attachable/detachable to/from a body portion of the image forming apparatus. A user can obtain an image forming apparatus having desired functions by attaching or detaching the option devices.